1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for supporting use of information related to a posted article in a posting system for disclosing posted articles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for supporting use of information related to a posted article in a posting system for disclosing posted articles such as SNS (social networking service) includes, for example, as disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-150662, a technique for searching other articles including a keyword using, as the keyword, a partially matching portion where a word included in a posted article matches a word included in a TV program table.
Another technique includes, for example, as disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-65266, a technique used by a TV apparatus to automatically switch the reception channel to a channel broadcasting a program related to a keyword designated by a user.
When a user viewing a posted article that is posted to a posting system obtains information which is discussed in the posted article, the user himself/herself needs to identify an information channel in which the information is provided, access the identified information channel, and do complicated work of obtaining the information.
More specifically, for example, when information which is discussed in the posted article is a TV program, the user must check the TV channel on which the TV program is broadcast by referring to the TV program table and do complicated work of switching to the TV channel which the user has checked the reception TV channel of the TV apparatus in order to view the TV program.
Therefore, it is an object of embodiments of the present invention to allow a user to easily obtain information discussed in a posted article that is posted to a posting system.